


Against All Odds

by xEatxThexRudex



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, yet another Hannigram manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:05:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xEatxThexRudex/pseuds/xEatxThexRudex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">On the run from the FBI, Hannibal and Will embarked on new adventures as Murder Husbands, Will finally succumbing to the darkness in him, much to Hannibal's delight.</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against All Odds

  


"We could disappear now. Tonight. Feed your dogs, leave a note for Alana, and never see her or Jack again. Almost polite," Hannibal proposed as he sat on Will's left as they were having their dinner. Will pondered on that proposal, weighing the consequences his actions would lead to. "This would be our last supper," Will answered, taking his wine and sipping on it. Hannibal just stared at Will, awaiting his for his answer. "Our last supper of this life," Hannibal added. Will then realized what Hannibal meant. They were going to leave Baltimore and start a new life, a new beginning. Will raised his glass, as if making a toast and smiled back at Hannibal. "To new beginnings!" he said as Hannibal did the same, clinking his glass against Will's.   


**Author's Note:**

> Credits:   
> [[ ♛ ]](http://www.mads-mikkelsen.net) and [[ ♚ ]](http://www.hugh-dancy.net)   
> Yes...I tried so hard to make the manip work...it did work...right????? XD


End file.
